


Lo Specchio Rivelatore

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Multi, POV First Person, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che McCoy e specchio!Spock hanno scoperto l'uno dell'universo dell'altro durante la loro fusione mentale nell'episodio "Specchio, specchio".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Specchio Rivelatore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei_Hino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Hino/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Revealing Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652926) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Un grazie enorme a [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)**1lostone** per il suo lavoro come beta per la versione in inglese e la sua pazienza instancabile mentre la stressavo con i miei dubbi.  
>  Questa storia è dedicata a [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/)**rei_hino88**  senza la quale l'idea per la storia non mi sarebbe mai venuta e per la sua continua fede in me.
> 
>  **Nota dell'autore sulla storia:** la storia, come al solito, è nata in inglese. E la resa in italiano è stata più traumatica del solito per un motivo banale: in italiano mancano proprio le parole per rendere alcuni concetti. O, comunque, i significati tradizionali delle parole che dovevo tradurre non rendevano l'idea che dovevo esprimere e poiché nessuno prima di me ha provato a farlo (almeno che io sappia), ho dovuto trovare io stessa delle nuove forme di traduzione, ex novo.  
> Questo è il risultato... :)  
>  ****  
> IMPORTANTE!!  
>  **Significati:**
> 
>   * la parola "bond" significa "legame, vincolo", ma in questo contesto indica il legame telepatico che unisce un Vulcaniano al suo bondmate, il suo compagno per la vita. In italiano ho deciso di usare Legame con la "l" maiuscola per differenziare questo legame telepatico da qualunque altro tipo che non lo sia, tipo "legame di amicizia"
>   * allo stesso modo quando intendo dire che due persone sono unite in un Legame metterò Legare con la "l" maiuscola
>   * infine, la resa di "bondmate", che letteralmente sarebbe "compagno di legame", visto che non mi suonava bene, sarà Compagno con la "c" maiuscola
> 


Appena la stanza del teletrasporto riappare davanti ai miei occhi, lascio che il mio sguardo vaghi attorno per essere sicuro che siamo di nuovo dove dovremmo essere. Il mio sguardo incontra degli occhi marrone scuro. Gli occhi di quel viso amato, e ora temuto. Mi gelo.

“Bones, Bones! Stai bene?”

Un sopracciglio si alza al mio silenzio. Corro alla porta.

 

_10 minuti prima, più o meno, I.S.S. Enterprise_

Occhi marrone scuro si aprono all'improvviso. Gli stessi occhi che meno di un giorno prima... Ma nel suo sguardo c'è una luce dura a cui non sono abituato. Non più. Mi rendo conto che non dovrei essere ancora qui.

_Oh, merda._

Spock _– no, non Spock, non Spock –_ comincia lentamente ad alzarsi dal lettino, il suo sguardo fisso sul mio viso. La sua espressione è dura, totalmente illeggibile. Tra il dolore all'ennesima realizzazione che non è per niente come il nostro Spock, c'è la paura per quello che le persone di questo universo sono capaci di fare. Anche lui. Sono completamente congelato sul posto. I suoi movimenti sono ancora molto lenti, misurati, come se non volesse spaventare una preda. Come se volesse guadagnarne la fiducia. L'improvvisa presa della sua mano sul mio braccio mi fa dolorosamente rendere conto di dove sono di nuovo.

_Buon Dio, che stupido che sono! Avrei dovuto tentare di scappare via non appena ha aperto gli occhi._

Inutile adesso, totalmente inutile pensare a cosa... La presa sul mio braccio si stringe e dolore esplode nella mia mente, dolore è tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare. Combatto per evitare di lamentarmi ad alta voce.

“Perché il capitano mi ha lasciato vivere?”

Il tono è fermo, anche se un po' affrettato. Comanda un'attenzione totale e, anche se il mio cervello è consapevole del pericolo, rifiuta di lavorare: paura e incertezza e dolore – _è così simile a lui_ – stanno bloccando completamente la mia abilità di parlare, di pensare. Tira il mio braccio, ma non riesco a pensare. Il mio cuore sta battendo all'impazzata e sangue sta pompando furiosamente nella mia testa.

Si alza e comincia a muoversi lentamente di nuovo, ricordando un predatore. Ogni passo verso di me è un passo che faccio indietro per allontanarmi da lui. Ma, all'improvviso, la mia schiena tocca il muro. Sono in trappola.

_Buon Dio, e adesso?_

Con la sua mano destra che ancora tiene il mio braccio, porta la sua mano sinistra vicino al mio viso e, mentre capisco cosa sta per fare, un'altra ondata, molto più potente, di panico e paura scorre dentro di me.

_No, questo non può, NON PUO' succedere! E se dovesse raggiungere..._

“Le nostre menti si stanno fondendo, dottore.”

Cerco di calmare il mio cuore e me stesso, di calmarmi abbastanza per fare quello che Spock – _il mio, mio Spock –_ mi ha insegnato. Dovrei avere abbastanza tempo, visto che non sento ancora la presenza dell'altro Spock nella mia mente. È piuttosto strano che non sia entrato non appena la sua mano ha toccato il mio viso.

_Perché? Se sono così crudeli, perché...? È come... Un avvertimento? Un avvertimento per quello che sta per fare? Non ha senso..._

“Le nostre menti sono una.”

Sento ancora la sua voce a livello fisico, ma comincio a sentire la sua presenza al limitare della mia mente. Sembra come un pensiero distante, che avanza lentamente e costantemente alla mia parte cosciente. Di nuovo, il suo avvicinarsi lento mi stupisce. Non dovrebbe essere così considerato, da quello che ho visto di questo universo sino ad ora. Ma non mi fiderò di lui per quello che fa o non fa.

“Sento quello che senti.”

Tutto nella mia mente è al suo posto, e aspetto quello che sta per accadere. Spero che il mio Spock avesse ragione su quello che ha detto. Non voglio creare problemi a Jim adesso. La nave ha bisogno di avere indietro il suo capitano.

_Dio santo, avrei dovuto convincerli della follia di questa cosa..._

“So quello che sai.”

A quel punto la sento, sento una presenza forte spingere vicino al centro della mia parte cosciente, in cerca di qualcosa. Immediatamente un senso di pericolo pervade la mia mente e...

SLAM.

 

_3 mesi prima, più o meno, U.S.S. Enterprise_

“Dio, Spock! Non riesco a credere a quello che è appena uscito dalla tua bocca!”

Il tono di Jim è frustrato e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo. Spock è in piedi, rigido, davanti al suo ufficiale comandante, non incontrando lo sguardo di nessuno. Mi fa un po' pena, ma non è sorprendente che Jim sia turbato al momento. Dopo tutto, le preoccupazioni mie e di Jim sono più che valide.

“Jim, puoi, per favore, lasciarmi finire?"

Alla maggior parte delle persone, il tono di Spock deve sembrare privo di inflessioni, ma per le mie orecchie allenate non lo è: c'è giusto un po' di frustrazione. Jim muove solo la sua mano per dirgli di andare avanti.

“Come stavo dicendo, anche se non avevo previsto un Legame così forte, c'è un modo per prevenire gli effetti collaterali che possono essere pericolosi in situazioni rischiose.”

Jim ride, non in un modo molto piacevole.

“Che possono essere pericolosi??” urla quasi. “Sono appena venuto a sapere che se un telepate abbastanza forte attacca me o te o Bones, chiunque di noi tre può essere incapacitato attraverso il Legame! Secondo te, cosa _dovrei_ pensare di questa cosa? Abbiamo delle responsabilità, Spock! Verso questa nave. Verso il suo equipaggio! Avresti dovuto dircelo prima, prima che tutto questo succedesse!”

Smette di urlare ed è come se tutta la forza della sua rabbia fluisse velocemente fuori da lui. Si lascia cadere sul divano di fianco a me, mettendosi la testa tra le mani e sospirando pesantemente, e posso quasi sentire la sua stanchezza. Metto una mano sulla sua spalla e stringo leggermente. So quanto odia urlare e arrabbiarsi con Spock, ma questa volta è stato inevitabile. Spock avrebbe dovuto dirci di questa possibilità. Sembra che l'imprevedibilità del nostro essere umani e del nostro rapporto abbia colpito ancora: neanche Spock avrebbe potuto prevedere un Legame così forte tra di noi.

Alzo il mio sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Spock e gli faccio un gesto nella direzione di Jim. Spock annuisce in modo impercettibile e si muove verso di noi, fermandosi proprio davanti a Jim. Accovacciandosi, prende il viso di Jim tra le mani per fargli alzare lo sguardo. Si fissano negli occhi e non mi sento neppure lasciato fuori dalla loro connessione: c'è così tanta intensità nella precisione e nella lentezza dei movimenti di Spock e nei loro occhi adesso.

“Jim” inizia, la sua voce bassa e profonda. “Non sapevo degli effetti collaterali del Legame. Avrei dovuto aspettarmi che tu e Leonard mi avreste sorpreso ancora una volta.” qui sorride un poco. “Ma dovresti sapere che non metterei mai la nave in pericolo. C'è un modo, fidati di me.”

Deglutisce, aspettando la risposta di Jim. Stringo la sua spalla di nuovo, certo della sua risposta. Jim fissa Spock ancora un po' e poi si gira per guardare verso di me. Annuisco solamente. Si volta di nuovo verso Spock. Espira con forza e si appoggia di nuovo contro il divano, guardando Spock con aria pensierosa.

“Okay, sentiamo.”

Dopo la spiegazione di Spock, l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è: _questo è assolutamente folle_. Ma, facendo una smorfia, riconosco anche che è l'unico modo.

 

_Presente, meno 8 minuti, più o meno, I.S.S. Enterprise_

La prima cosa di cui sono consapevole quando recupero il controllo della mia mente è lo shock totale che circonda i miei scudi mentali. Shock che non è mio.

_Di Spock. Dell'ALTRO Spock._

Provo un'ondata di panico.

_È riuscito a...?_

In un istante, prima che decida di provare di nuovo, ricontrollo i miei scudi. Tutto sembra essere come dovrebbe.

_Oh Dio, ha funzionato._

Non ci posso credere. La mia mente lo ha davvero respinto. L'ho davvero, _davvero,_ respinto _con successo._

Sento lo shock diminuire e trasformarsi lentamente in curiosità, ma c'è ancora qualcosa di duro, qualcosa di pericoloso nell'avvicinamento.

Ho bisogno di concentrarmi, non posso lasciarmi distrarre mentre sta ancora circondando la mia mente: è più che probabile che tenterà di nuovo di forzarmi.

 _Come?_  

Il pensiero mi raggiunge, con un sottofondo di curiosità, frustrazione e poca pazienza.

Non rispondo. Cosa potrei dirgli?

_Come, dottore?_

La pazienza è finita.

Sento di nuovo la sua mente tirare la mia, ma questa volta il suo metodo è più accurato, più potente e attento, come se stesse cercando di trovare i miei punti deboli, i punti che connettono i miei prudenti scudi. Fortunatamente il nostro Spock ha provato una cosa del genere prima, per insegnare a me e a Jim come riconoscere un attacco esperto. Il problema è sempre stato che io e Jim non siamo dei telepati, quindi non possiamo veramente liberare le nostre menti dalla presenza di un'altra. Possiamo solo evitare che qualcuno entri.

Mi applico a farlo, e sento la mia mente rivolgersi lentamente su se stessa, distruggendo prima i pensieri più esterni e poi con costanza gli altri, avvicinandosi lentamente a quelli più personali, quelli che fanno di me la persona che sono. Sto lentamente distruggendo l'ordine della mia mente per evitare che si avvicini al Legame, e conseguentemente, attraverso di me, Jim. E, forse, Spock. Chi può sapere che effetti sta avendo sul nostro Legame il fatto di essere divisi in universi paralleli?

Questo Spock deve aver realizzato cosa sto facendo perché improvvisamente sento un grido nella mia mente.

_Fermati!_

Mi fermo e, congelato, sento vagamente lo stress – e il dolore – che la mia mente sta provando ora che non mi sto concentrando su quello che stavo facendo.

_Fermati! Desisterò. Non andare oltre nel distruggere la tua mente._

Non so cosa replicare 

_Come, dottore?_

Silenzio.

E poi sento qualcosa che non credevo avrei mai sentito in questo universo pazzo.

_Per favore, dottore._

Oso mandargli un pensiero, lasciandolo fuoriuscire dai miei scudi.

_Cosa?_

Sento un po' di sollievo.

 _Perché sollievo?_ Penso dentro di me.

_Come conosce la tecnica del kashkau plesh-tor?_

Spock, ovviamente, ci ha detto il nome di questa cosa, ma per tutto l'oro del mondo non sono mai stato in grado di memorizzarlo. Fortunatamente, sentire il nome risveglia sempre la mia memoria. Comunque, rispondere a quel pensiero comporterebbe aprire di più la mia mente. Non posso rischiarlo. Devo onorare la fiducia di Jim – e di Spock.

Questo Spock deve essere giunto alla stessa conclusione. Sento un momento di indecisione, di pensiero profondo da parte sua. È sempre interessante veder lavorare la mente di Spock e realizzare che anche lui ha dei momenti in cui non sa cosa fare.

_Penso sia logico supporre che lei non sia il dottore che di solito è su questa nave; so per certo che lui non conosce il kashkau plesh-tor. Non sa neanche come difendere la sua mente a un livello elementare._

Una pausa.

 _Chiunque lei sia, ho bisogno di sapere..._ la voce si spegne.

È strano. Non sono abituato a uno Spock così incerto.

_Ho bisogno di sapere del capitano._

Ora che per il momento non ho bisogno di proteggere la mia mente, mi concedo di provare quello che prima era seppellito sotto la paura, il panico, lo stress, la concentrazione: la mia curiosità. Troppe cose in tutta questa situazione semplicemente non tornano.

 _Perché?_ Gli mando.

Una fiammata di rabbia e un po' di paura sono la mia unica risposta per un momento. Poi, cerca di riacquistare il controllo sulle proprie emozioni. Sembra meno abituato del nostro Spock a controllare le sue manifestazioni interne.

_Non voglio trovarmi nella situazione di... Di doverlo veramente uccidere, dottore._

Ora è il mio turno di provare sorpresa. Quindi avevamo torto. Non è così indifferente come pensavamo fosse. Ma posso davvero fidarmi di lui con la mia mente per fargli sapere? Con così poche prove?

Gli mando un altro breve pensiero 

_Provalo._

Quasi lo sento sospirare. E poi i ricordi sono nella mia testa.

 _Dopo l'assassinio del capitano Pike, la certezza di essere il prossimo, perché tutti prendono la tua obbedienza, la tua non-voglia di scalare i ranghi come un debolezza, come lealtà verso di lui, anche se è solo riluttanza ad avere più comando, perché sei soddisfatto della tua posizione di ufficiale scientifico. Sai che prima che tu possa acquisire più guardie, Kirk avrà già eliminato anche te._  

_E poi lo shock totale del licenziamento sospetto di Numero Uno e la tua promozione a primo ufficiale. La tua costernazione alla realizzazione che d'ora in poi dovrai giocare un gioco ancora più pericoloso per rimanere vivo e la tua confusione alla mossa di Kirk._

“ _Perché lo ha fatto?"_  

_E poi è di fronte a te e non riesci a capire lo sguardo nei suoi occhi... Calcolo, un po' di pericolo e divertimento, ma che non riguardano te... Lui che ti dice di prendere più guardie, che non vuole perdere uno dei migliori scienziati nell'intero Impero prima di averlo messo alla prova._ _La tua confusione che semplicemente aumenta._

Poi una serie confusa di missioni e abilità messe alla prova e la nascita di una fiducia minima e poi...

_E poi è davanti a te a bloccare il tentativo del tenente Kehr alla tua vita._ _Dopo dirà che non c'era nessun pericolo per lui, ma tu sai che non è vero. Che lui, in realtà, poteva rischiare la sua vita._ _E di nuovo la tua domanda._

“ _Perché l'ha fatto?_

_E poi il Pon Farr..._

Qui il flusso di ricordi si ferma bruscamente.

_No, non le posso mostrare questo._

Anche in questo universo quello è troppo privato. O forse anche di più per l'esposizione dello stato di debolezza che il Pon Farr causa ai Vulcaniani. Visto che non mi ha mentito sino ad adesso – Spock ci ha insegnato le piccole sfumature che provano, in un contatto mentale come una fusione, che qualcuno sta mostrando ricordi o pensieri reali, visto che immagini false hanno una consistenza diversa, per quanto ben fatte – decido di chiedere semplicemente. 

_Cosa è successo? So cos'è il Pon Farr._

Forse questa informazione lo aiuterà a rispondere.

_Vicino al mio Tempo, visto che il mio controllo sulla mia mente stava lentamente diminuendo, attraverso il nostro Legame, T'Pring ha tentato di controllarmi in modo da farmi assassinare il mio capitano, così sarei stato arrestato e poi condannato a morte._

Non posso non chiedere.

_Perché?_

Una traccia di divertimento contro i miei scudi. 

_Anche se l'assassinio è il modo per scalare i ranghi, il motivo ufficiale non è mai quello. Se si è catturati durante il tentativo, o se ci sono abbastanza prove contro di te, si è condannati e giustiziati, dottore._

_Dio, quella donna è una minaccia in ogni universo._

Nella mia legittima indignazione dovevo essere più preso dalla storia di Spock di quanto realizzassi perché quasi immediatamente un'altra ondata di divertimento mi raggiunge.

_Lo era, dottore._

Non posso frenare la mia curiosità adesso.

_Allora, cos'è successo?_

Un momento di silenzio.

_Il mio capitano deve aver capito cosa stava succedendo, perché, dopo un tentativo ridicolo alla sua vita da parte mia, mi ha sedato e rinchiuso nei miei alloggi. La prima cosa di cui mi sono reso conto una volta svegliato è stato che il mio Legame con T'Pring non era più presente._

Sono sbalordito.

_Come ha..._

No, prima una questione più pressante.

_Come sei sopravvissuto al Pon Farr allora?_

Silenzio e poi reticenza.

_Dottore..._

Dio, potrei colpirmi da solo. Se Kirk, anche durante i primi giorni, non voleva perderlo, allora dopo aver lavorato assieme e essersi conosciuti per un po' di tempo, non avrà sopportato l'idea comunque, forse ancora di più... 

_Okay, non c'è bisogno che tu risponda a quello._

_Ha bisogno di altre prove, dottore?_

Penso per un momento. Fino alla parte sul Pon Farr, quei ricordi hanno provato, al massimo, dedizione da parte di Kirk, non da parte di Spock. Ma è vero, però, che ha detto che il suo tentativo alla vita di Kirk durante il Pon Farr è stato ridicolo.

_Non volevi farlo, vero?_

Un altro silenzio, più reticenza.

 _Oh, per favore,_ penso in tono quasi di scherno, _non c'è bisogno di nascondere la tua lealtà verso di lui a me._

Un momento, e poi.

_Lo so, dottore._

Un'altra pausa.

_No, non volevo farlo. Come non volevo seguire i miei ordini oggi._

Troppe informazioni tutte all'improvviso.

_Tu... Tu ti fidi di me in questo universo?_

Perplessità da parte sua.

_Dottore, non conosco il rapporto che lei ha con la mia controparte nel suo universo, ma il McCoy di questo universo è l'unica persona di cui mi fidi, fino a un certo punto, a parte il Capitano. E anche il Capitano si fida di lui._

Sono senza parole... O, dovrei dire, senza pensieri. Quindi alcune cose sono identiche in ogni universo. Anche qui c'è una replica della struttura del nostro rapporto, anche se in un modo molto meno personale.

Ma c'è un'altra cosa che non capisco 

_Se nel passato Kirk ha cercato in ogni modo di non farti del male, perché mi hai chiesto perché ti ha lasciato vivere?_

_Dottore..._

Sento qualcosa che assomiglia sospettosamente a un sospiro mentale.

_Anche se c'è una certa quantità di fiducia tra di noi, non posso fidarmi di lui totalmente. Soprattutto quando inizia ad agire in modo differente e prende decisioni importanti senza spiegarmi le sue motivazioni. Non l'ha mai fatto. Non dal mio Tempo. Come al McCoy di questo universo piace tanto dire, cosa avrebbe pensato se fosse stato nei miei panni oggi?_

Logico. La disposizione più pacifica e inusuale di Jim devono averlo confuso parecchio. Specialmente quando Jim non gli ha spiegato le sue azioni e queste azioni andavano chiaramente contro gli ordini dell'Impero. Mentre penso, sento la sua curiosità – e la sua frustrazione – crescere.

 _Me lo dirà adesso?_  

Sperando di non star facendo un errore enorme, replico.

_Lo farò, ma se provi di nuovo a raggiungere il centro della mia mente, la distruggerò. È chiaro?_

_Abbondantemente chiaro, dottore._

Con un po' di apprensione comincio a rilassare i miei scudi, lasciando fuoriuscire qualche ricordo. Ripenso all'intera missione sul pianeta degli Halkan e come, mentre venivamo teletrasportati sulla nave, ci siamo ritrovati in questo strano e terrificante universo parallelo. Appena finisco il mio racconto, realizzo, tuttavia, che la sua curiosità non è stata soddisfatta per niente. Sento anche una certa urgenza. Percepisce la mia curiosità perché risponde immediatamente.

 _Il racconto della sua missione spiega perché il capitano sia così diverso; il suo universo non ha gli stessi principi del nostro._  

Questo è sicuramente l'eufemismo degli eufemismi. 

_Ma non spiega come lei sia così esperto nella protezione mentale... o come lei conosca il kashkau plesh-tor. E non abbiamo una grande quantità di tempo prima che io debba portarla alla stanza del teletrasporto se vogliamo farla tornare nel suo universo._

All'improvviso sono invaso dal panico. Come ho potuto dimenticarmene? Quanto tempo ho ancora?

La voce di Spock mi raggiunge attraverso la mia ansia.

_Dottore, si calmi. Nella realtà fisica, da quando ho iniziato la fusione, solo un minuto è passato._

Oh, buon _Dio_.

Non riesco mai a dire quanto tempo passa durante una fusione, non ne sono consapevole neanche un po'. È come uno stato di dormiveglia in cui non sai mai dire se è passato un minuto, due ore... Sai solo che c'è stato.

_Per favore, lasciami andare._

Incertezza, una curiosità travolgente.

_Dottore, per favore. Mi dica questo e la lascerò andare. Le prometto che c'è tempo a sufficienza._

Sincerità mi giunge da lui a ondate e dentro di me penso che non c'è problema se gli faccio sapere come stanno le cose nel mio universo. Anzi, il contrario piuttosto. Forse vedere come stanno le cose può aiutarli nei loro problemi di fiducia.

 _Okay,_ cedo. 

Faccio cadere alcuni degli scudi meno necessari, giusto la minor quantità possibile per mostrargli qualcosa che accelererà la mia spiegazione.

Shock. 

_Lei è Legato._

_Sì._

Rilascio, attraverso gli scudi rimanenti, i miei ricordi più significativi.

 _Il tuo primo incontro, dopo essere stato teletrasportato sulla nave, incontrare il tuo nuovo capitano, più giovane di te, con un sorriso che illumina l'intera stanza, e subito dopo il primo ufficiale, il famoso primo Vulcaniano ad essere mai entrato nella Flotta Stellare, che ti guarda molto seriamente e ti dice che non vede l'ora di lavorare con un medico così famoso._  

_E poi ci sono le missioni, una dopo l'altra, dove alternativamente loro ti salvano o tu salvi loro con le tue mani e le tue cure._

_Ci sono le notti quiete dove il capitano, no, Jim, come insiste a essere chiamato quando non siete in servizio, viene nei tuoi alloggi per parlare della Terra e di libri e di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per salvare qualcuno._

_E ci sono gli esperimenti a cui il primo ufficiale ti chiede in modo calmo di partecipare, e alcune notti sono passate così, parlando di quella cura che non è andata come sarebbe dovuta andare e come le radiazioni metadoniche possono influenzare i telepati._

_Ma ci sono anche gli scontri quando pensi che il capitano stia facendo qualcosa di sbagliato e tu quasi sconfini nell'insubordinazione e ci sono gli intensi litigi con un essere che professa di essere senza emozioni, ma che dimostra con tutto quello che fa logicamente che non lo è._

_E c'è il costruirsi e l'approfondirsi di un rapporto con uno che non può essere completo senza l'altro, perché tra una missione e un disastro, ci sono i momenti dove voi tre vi incontrate per lasciarvi alle spalle quello che avreste potuto e non avete potuto fare. Qualche volta lo fate discutendo un libro, qualche volta pianificando un nuovo esperimento, qualche volta facendo semplicemente tre cose diverse, ma esistendo voi tre e respirando nello stesso spazio._

_E poi la conclusione inevitabile, che è anche un inizio. Perché, ripensando indietro a quello che è successo, dove altro tutto quello avrebbe potuto portarvi?_

_Solo su quel pianeta, a formare un Legame con quelle due persone senza cui non puoi già immaginare la tua vita._

Decido di non fargli vedere la discussione che abbiamo avuto sui possibili effetti collaterali del Legame. Se è intelligente la metà di quanto lo è il nostro Spock, saprà cosa vogliono dire i miei scudi.

C'è un momento in cui non riesco a percepire nulla da lui.

_Questo è stato... Inaspettato._

Una pausa.

_Lei è Legato a entrambi e il suo Spock è capace di mantenere una connessione costante tra voi tre. Impressionante. Questo spiega anche perché lei conosca la tecnica del kashkau plesh-tor... Per impedire a un telepate di essere pericoloso per gli altri due se uno di voi è attaccato. Impressionante._

Dobbiamo averlo davvero sorpreso. Ma sono curioso anch'io. Lo ha sentito e lo sento volgersi un un po' in se stesso, probabilmente a pensare a cosa dirmi.

_La dinamica del vostro rapporto è interessante. Non so se mi aiuterà in qualcosa, ma terrò sicuramente presente la sua esperienza._

Una pausa.

_Sono onorato che lei abbia condiviso i suoi ricordi con me. Lei vive in un... Userò una delle espressioni del dottor McCoy, e penso che lei sarà d'accordo con me. Lei vive in un universo fortunato, dottore._

Sento quasi tutta la profondità del suo rammarico. 

_Ora devo portarla alla stanza del teletrasporto._

La fine della fusione – di una così intensa – mi lascia disorientato e probabilmente solo la presa di Spock sul mio braccio mi fa stare in piedi. Mi conduce gentilmente, ma con fermezza, oltre la porta.

 

_Presente, U.S.S. Enterprise_

Non appena arrivo nei miei alloggi, vado nel bagno. Con mani tremanti mi lavo la faccia e poi afferro il bordo del lavandino, cercando di regolare il mio respiro. È irrazionale, lo so, ma il mio cervello non ha ancora realizzato che sono di nuovo a casa. E che Spock è il mio Spock, non l'altro... E che questo, questo Spock non è pericoloso per niente. Neanche un po'. Questo Spock è mio Compagno.

Sento la porta aprirsi e due paia di piedi entrare nella mia stanza. Posso quasi immaginare l'espressione preoccupata di Jim e la postura rigida di Spock.

Mi faccio coraggio ed esco. 

Mi stanno davvero aspettando come me li immaginavo.

Jim fa un passo verso di me, guardandomi dalla testa ai piedi, come per cercare delle ferite. Sorrido un poco.

“Sto bene, Jim.” 

“Non sembrava che tu stessi bene qualche minuto fa, Bones.”

Guardo nei suoi occhi, prima di rispondere.

"Sto davvero bene, Jim.”

Faccio cadere i miei scudi per far sapere a entrambi, attraverso il Legame, che sono sincero. Il sollievo profondo che sento provenire da Spock mi fa guardare verso di lui, con una domanda nei miei occhi.

“Jim mi ha detto che sei stato da solo per un certo periodo di tempo con la mia controparte.”

La mia perplessità è facile da percepire per entrambi. Spock alza solo una delle sue sopracciglia, nel modo che usa per farci sapere che non stiamo pensando molto e che la risposta è proprio davanti a noi. Ma questo giorno è stato orrendo e sono stanco, dopo tutto quell'esercizio mentale: non ho abbastanza forza per essere intelligente e connettere le cose adesso.

“La mia controparte è un telepate." 

Faccio l'ultimo passo e capisco che era preoccupato per me, preoccupato per il fatto che forse la sua controparte mi avesse attaccato mentalmente e che il motivo della protezione mentale forte fosse quello di evitare che le mie ferite colpissero anche loro.

All'improvviso, pensare alla sua controparte e il riferimento di Spock a lui mi fa ricordare l'ultimo pensiero dell'altro Spock verso di me.

Mi concedo un sorriso e Spock si muove vicino a me, sfiorando con leggerezza i punti per la fusione sul mio viso con la sua mano, mentre Jim lascia un bacio dolce sull'angolo della mia bocca. 

_Lei vive in un universo fortunato, dottore._

_È proprio vero, Signor Spock._

**Author's Note:**

> Kashkau plesh-tor: distruzione della mente
> 
> \---
> 
> Data di prima pubblicazione: 31 Maggio 2010


End file.
